A Land at War
by Da HecKlaR
Summary: When a town is attacked by a band of bandits, one man decides that enough is enough. He decides to start an army of his own and plans to obliterate the warring kingdoms underneath his rule. Not for land, nor for supremacy, only to end the fighting..
1. How The Weak Suffer

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warriors or any of their characters. Koei does!

A/N: Hullo peoples! I've decided to start another story but will work on DWR at the same time. This story however is not along the lines of humor at all but more along the lines of serious stuff. I've been pondering a story such as this using some original characters of mine, two of them being Chao Yan' and 'Chao Pei' . More will be introduced along the way as the story progresses. Hopefully this will turn out the way I want it to... Hope you all enjoy !

Chapter One: How The Weak Suffer

"Father! Father! Where are you!" a young child cried amidst the chaos of a burning village. It was evening and the sun had been setting over the horizon of the mountains and set an array of colors throughout the sky. Birds were soaring over head heading towards their nests to tend to their eggs. The day would have been perfect hadnt been for the horrific sight of black smoke rising slowly to the heavens. It polluted the skies of its color and beauty. Who could have done such a thing?

This way and that, buildings were collapsing due to the fire that engulfed the city whole to fill its needs. Devouring anything and anyone that would dare come near. Screams of fear and shock spread through the plains as people were losing their homes and family members. Some had gone missing, some had been injured and even killed. "Father! Where are you!" the young girl cried once more. The girl had been seperated from her family during the chaos. Villagers scrambling this way and that trying to get away as fast as possible. Running, the girl accidently tripped and bruised her knee on the hard surface of the dirt. Tears swelled up and burned her cheeks with its salty taste.

Madness was the word used for such acts committed. Madness had swallowed the land whole and sent many people towards corruption and power hungry. To fulfill their ambitious dreams that would bring the land under one rule... then the people would know peace and tranquility. Such are the dreams of many rulers. One man however knew that with the fighting came dire consequences. How is there to be peace, when many are dieing for a cause that may never happen. This man wasnt going to wage war to bring peace to the land... he was going to wage war to kill those whom he thought had no strength of leadership and had no support of the people. This man was Chao Yan of Wan.

Hours passed and the sun had risen once more to begin another day. Suffering and poverty was the condition of many men and women, and yet they seemed to enjoy life as it is. It made Chao Yan happy to see such spirit within these kind of people. The village though was burnt to ashes with very little houses still standing. Villagers littered the roads scrounging through the ashes to find nothing left of their possessions. Some even found members of their families, or even good friends dead by burning to death.

"Why... why must people torment the weak?" Chao Yan said with anger filling his eyes and emotions tampering with his head. Yan stood infront of a young girl, who was laying face first in the dirt. Dead. The smoke was thick around the village and it must of suffocated her before she even had a chance to escape. "I am sorry young one. I am sorry everyone... No one should deserve this..." Chao Yan then closed his eyes and bowed his head. It wasnt long before the man could be seen on the outskirts of town burying the young girl whom was confirmed dead by a local doctor. A pity the young suffer...

Chao Yan marched back towards the village with no signs of emotions in his face, but inside he was weeping for those who lost their lives in this raid. If only he could've done something to protect the people. If only he was stronger... That was when he decided to start up a Band of warriors. Then after that, start his own kingdom to bring down others. Chao Yan declared that he would not be fighting for control of the land, but to bring an end to fighting. Even if he himself has to bring up arms. It was the only way...

"Father!" A man yelled loudly trying to get Yan's attention. It was his son, Chao Pei. It lifted relief off of Chao Yan's shoulders knowing that he survived through this tragedy. Together the two helped around the village, cleaning up the ash, and helping the elderly with their possessions ( Or whatever was left ). So much damage was inflicted that the whole village would have to be rebuilt basically. It was then Chao Pei spoke...

"Father... perhaps we should move the village people towards the city of Cheng Du. I heard that it is under control of Liu Zhang. Im sure that he will accept us into his city and aid the people through this ordeal."

"A wonderful idea Pei!" Chao Yan patted his son on the back. An important task was now in the process. Transporting everyone towards the city of Cheng Du that was not even that far away. Its castle top could be seen from the village, depending on the angle from where you look. It brought a smile to Yan's face seeing everyone helping one another, conversing and trying to fill one another with hope. This... this was what Chao Yan wanted for the people. Not war.

"When we reach Cheng Du... we shall begin our plan!"

"Yes father! Your dream shall be become a reality soon enough! And its beginning will begin at the city of Cheng Du. But... how are we to defeat all of the other kingdoms with the few capable warriors we have now?"

"Do not worry my son. As I said... when we reach the city of Cheng Du the plan will fall into place. All we can do now is help everyone get there safetly..." Chan Yan said as he turned towards his fellow villagers. Many of them were struggling to keep up with the father and son. Some of them were to weak to carry on knowing that their father, mother, sons or daughters have perished all due to a bandits raid. A sad sight indeed for someone who would care so much about those he lived with his whole life.

Chao Pei noticed his father glancing back at the villagers. "Dont worry about them father. They all have a strong will... this is just one of those things they have to get through with the help of others. An obstacle in life as you would say?"

"Hah... True words you speak of my son." Yan laughed as he looked over at Chao Pei he was smirking, his eyes focused on the floor paying attention to where he walked. "I guess all we can do is march for Cheng Du and hope for the best of the people that the Lord there would accept us into their city. If not... I fear the worst for everyone with us now. If only we had the essential supplies to rebuild the town..."

"Lord Chao Yan!" an elderly villager cried out suddenly. Walking as quickly as he can to Yan, he bowed his head and spoke of a woman who had collapsed just recently. The father and son looked to each other and both ran to the scene.

Chao Yan was the first to arrive. "What happened? Is she exhausted?" The other villagers nodded. Chao Yan shook his head and manuevered around her and picked her up in his arms. "I will carry her... just keep moving to Cheng Du or the heat will start getting to us." Walking on with the woman in arms, Chao Pei watched him...

"Father... such compassion." Smiling, he walked up next to his father and begun conversing with him about the plans for the future and what it will hold for them.


	2. Cheng Du

Chapter Two:

Cheng Du

Outside of the gates of Cheng Du, the walls seemed to loom high over the villagers head. Yan could hear them whispering amongst one another if it was truely safe to enter. No one knows what kind of man Liu Zhang is or how the citizens are themselves. Feeling almost like outcasts, they all had second thoughts on planned on returning to their burned down home. It was then Chao Yan spoke up and angrily threw words at them.

"Do you really wish to return to a life of poverty with no rich soil what so ever along with your homes burnt to the ground with no valuable possessions either! None of you, nor I or my son, Pei, know what this city is like! Why not take a daring step forward into a world that is such a mystery and find out what great potential it holds and what could be awaiting you in the near future! Reconsider your decision and enter with me and my son and together, we shall take our first steps towards a new life and start anew!"

This stirred everyone. Everyone was nodding their heads and some even cheered. Inspirational words from a man who was in the same state as them, yet he had the figure and ambition to become a great leader. Why wasnt he one now? Little do they know, Chao Yan was on his way to becoming a leader among men, and show the world what it means to fight with valor and honor. Of course though, Chao Yan wasnt the only one who was fighting to help end the peoples suffering. Later, Chao Yan would meet a man of great respect and virtue.

"You! You there!" an armed man yelled with soldiers beside him. Marching up towards Yan, he demanded who he was and why were these people standing infront of the castle gates. Chao Yan explained thoroughly of what happened and told him that they need a new home in order to survive. Touched, the man acknowledged his story with great emotion and ordered the soldiers to help the people into the city.

"Thank you lord." Chao Yan thanked, as he dropped to one knee with one hand in the palm of the other. "May I ask the name of the one who has saved an entire village from dieing in the wilderness?"

"My name is Zhang Ren, officer beneath Liu Zhang, ruler of Cheng Du." Zhang Ren smiled gently towards Chao Yan and pleaded for him to stand. It took awhile before Yan stood and thanked him once more, giving his name so he wouldnt go around as anonymous. Yan was relieved that his village was accepted and that they could finally live in peace... for now. He knew it wouldnt be long before war reached the outer walls of Cheng Du.

Inside of the city, the villagers that came with Chao Yan and Pei gasped in awe at the sight of the city. It was bussling with many people to and fro with shopping carts on the side of streets happily conversing with customers who were yelling over others trying to get the better deal. The trees were blossoming and the grass was much greener here. It was as if they had entered through the gates of heavens and found a place to stay forever. Chao Pei let out a laugh of joy as he looked over and grabbed the hands of an elderly woman who was smiling as well. Such emotions were exchanged between the people, it nearly brought them to tears of happiness. The children giggled and ran about strangers whom they had never met and were greeted most politely by older people. The adults even came to love the city at first glance, as they began to converse with shop keepers and were amazed at the prices of many of their items.

"Lord Zhang Ren..." Chao Yan spoke suddenly.

"Yes Chao Yan?"

"I was hoping if it was possible for me to speak with your lord, Liu Zhang?"

"I am sorry Chao Yan. He is quite busy at the moment with domestic affairs. It should be awhile before he is able to see anyone. However I will keep you informed when the time arises for you to meet with him. Surely you dont mind?"

"Not at all." Turning, the two bowed to one another as they then went and departed from one another into opposite directions. Feeling a rush of happiness, he went to go join the others as they enjoyed themselves around the city streets. It wasnt long before Yan got caught up in the excitement and he too was laughing with those he knew quite well. It was only a matter of time though, before he, alone with his son, would leave their friends in order to finish the rest of their plans. This is why Chao Yan wished to speak with Liu Zhang to see if he was able to recruit some of his soldiers for his worthy cause. Maybe if he was lucky... perhaps some able generals would come along to and help.

Inside of the palace however, Liu Zhang had not been working on his 'domestic affairs'. He was looking over the battlefield of the oncoming army of Liu Bei, the so called 'Man of Virtue'. Liu Zhang was fustrated and couldnt come up with any plans but stay within the castle walls. But he wouldnt let him anywhere near the gates, so he thought of sending out officers and soldiers to drive them away. But one thing pondered his mind though. Why was Liu Bei attacking? It wasnt long though before Zhang Ren came through the doors of the strategists room. Liu Zhang was speaking towards the strategists that surrounded the middle table while Zhang Ren stood there to let them finish. "Liu Bei cannot win if we ask our neighboring lord, Zhang Lu for help! With him helping us defend Cheng Du, we cannot lose!"

"But Lord Liu Zhang... I am afraid we already tried asking Zhang Lu in a previous battle for help. I do not think he will approve of this by a simple message. We also do not have any gifts to bear him. Alas we are without allies this coming battle. We are to rely on sheer numbers and strategies, and I have already a few to lay down. If you are willing to listen my lord?"

"Of course! Please speak your mind and fill me in with what strategies you have. Anything that will ease my mind..."

"Lord Liu Zhang! A man by the name of Chao Yan wishes to see you."

"I am busy Zhang Ren... please tell the man to come back later."

"But..." Zhang Ren didnt want to go back on Chao Yan's word. Only thinking of one way to get Yan his meeting with Zhang... and it was this. "... He is a new recruit! He wishes to join the ranks of your army and show his valor and might!" Feeling horrible for lieing, his head hung low and his eyes glued to the floor. Liu Zhang however smirked slightly. What splendid luck this was... With Liu Bei attacking, Zhang can have another warrior on the field to help fight.

"Very well then Zhang Ren! Send him in right away and we can get started and plotting out are ambush parties!"

"Ambush parties my lord? What do you mean by that?"

"Yes! Did you not hear the news? Liu Bei has come to attack Cheng Du under the peoples will! He has many good soldiers and with this new recruit, Im sure that we will have a higher success rate on driving the enemy away!" Liu Zhang then waved his fingers at Ren dismissing him from the council room. Oh how the guilt began to build up onto his shoulders. Not knowing Chao Yan for more than a day and already he considered him a good friend. Now... he had sent him off to battle just so he could converse with his lord.

"Oh heavens... what have I done?"

Outside, Chao Pei was walking around the streets of Cheng Du admiring its beautiful structures. The palace itself struck him in awe. Chao Pei was very much into structures and the way they are built. Once he had helped build a temple in the Jiang Dong. He was very much praised for his help that they offered him gold and gifts, but he denied happily. Saying he did not need their gifts to notice their gratitude. Walking along, Chao Pei bumped into a man on accident. He turned around with his head already bowed. "I am sorry Sir.. please forgive this foolish boy."

"Come now! It was not your fault seeing as I had been standing here admiring the tree's and their lovely petals. It is me who should be apologizing oh young lord." the stranger said with his head bowed. The man was just about the same height as Chao Pei, with whiskers that extended towards his jaw line, his eyes were a careful pair as their gleaming orbs shifted this way and that. The man looked as if he a strategist but was dressed in peons clothing.

"Dear sir! May I ask what your name is?" A bit intrigued by the man, Chao Pei couldnt resist but blurt out this question. All he could think of was trying to get him to join his father's quest in order to end the suffering. The man responded happily.

"I am Tian Fei of BeiHai, son of Tian Gong." The two exhanged greetings as well as their goals in life. Chao Pei was very interested in what Tian Fei wanted to become. An officer. An officer of an army where he could be respected and spread his family's name through the land, but it was a worthless cause. His father died along mother as well as his sister disappearing one day while she was out at the market. She was never seen again. Chao Pei however decided to help him with his task so long as he could his father's. Agreeing, a jolt of excitement sent Pei into a cheer.

However, Chao Yan, whom scaled the steps that led atop the castle walls, was staring off into the plains. Off in the distance, he could see the faint smoke of his burnt down village. Such hatred he had felt for those who kill for fun and amusement. Not having the will to stare on any longer, he turned away only to realize that Zhang Ren was walking up the stairs, step by step. Ren seemed out of breathe and the look on his face made Chao Yan frown in disappointment. Just by seeing his expression, Yan knew that his request was denied without a moments hesitation. It wasnt until Zhang Ren spoke up saying his request was accepted and that he come to the palace right away. Bewildered and suprised he followed Ren back towards the palace where he would soon find out that becoming a soldier to the Zhang army isnt what he had in mind...


	3. A Misunderstanding

Chapter Three

A Misunderstanding

"Father... perhaps if we use the forest outside of the castle to our advantage? We can place ambushes all through the forest and catch them by suprise!" Suggested an officer, who is also the son of Liu Zhang, Liu Xun. He was quite tall but no taller than Zhang himself. Xun had a beard that well covered his jaw line and his eyes were round that they looked like glass marbles. Speaking more of using the trees as cover against Liu Bei, it would provide them a decent advantage. As the two conversed and swapped ideas, Zhang Ren, accompanied by Chao Yan, walked in bearing apologies.

"My lord... here is the man, Chao Yan." Zhang Ren bowed and stepped off to the side.

"Aah. So this is the one Zhang Ren has been going on about. Please have a seat and tell me your name and where you have come from?" Liu Zhang stared at the moment long and deeply, almost as if his eyes pierced through his very skin observing his soul. This made Chao Yan very uncomfortable yet he adjusted himself and cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Chao Yan, son of Chao Xuan, from AnDang. I am sure you know why I am here?" Chao Yan spoke with his voice clear as the bright blue sky. Not once did he stutter nor did he hesitate. Liu Zhang nodded to him and leaned back into the seat lacing his fingers with one another. It was then Liu Zhang spoke after a moment of silence...

"Yes. I know why you are here Chao Yan. And everything will be fine. As we know it, you will save the lives of many and will keep doing so...

"Of course..."

Off to the side, Zhang Ren was trying to clear his mind. Trying to think of something to get Chao Yan out of the predicament before it was to late. What made him suprised is that everything Liu Zhang referred to had to deal with the military but Chao Yan has been taking it as a compliment on saving the villagers. Ren could feel the tension building. On one of the council seats, one of the officers, Deng Xian, noticed that Zhang Ren was off in the corner. Smiling, Xian pulled up a seat and called towards him, "Zhang Ren! Come have a seat and share with us your ideas!"

"No! No.. I am fine Deng Xian. Please do not worry about." Feeling somewhat faint, Zhang Ren turned and left without word. Xian watched him with his eyes narrowing with suspicion. However his thoughts were interrupted when Liu Zhang spoke again...

"Very well then Lord Chao Yan. I know you have many questions involving this kingdom and its military strengths but im afraid that it will have to wait. As we speak an army marches amongst us and wishes to take the palace for their own rule. We cannot allow them to do this!"

Chao Yan's eyes suddenly widened at his words. "What do you mean... 'We'?" A new tone mixed with Yan's previous making it turn into a more serious tone. Liu Zhang raised an eyebrow slightly towards this reaction and then explained to Chao Yan of the circumstances. "You do not understand... I have not come to join your ranks as a soldier, I have come to ask for you to take care of the people that I have brought in after suffering an attack from bandits! I did not tell Zhang Ren nothing about ..." Chao Yan silenced. Whipping around towards Zhang Ren, eyes filled with angered, he noticed that he was no longer standing there. Thinking to himself _That little snake! How could he! I thought he could've been trustworthy but goes and turns his back on me just so I can help this man protect himself from another ruler!_

"Chao Yan... now that I know the real reason of you coming here, I will now leave those homeless peoples lives in your hands. And here are your options... You will either join the ranks of my army and help push back these invaders. Or the people of your village will be banished from the city of Cheng Du and forced to survive without any supplies..."

"What!" Chao Yan turned back towards the man who no longer seemed like the gentle man he once seemed. "You dog! How dare you decide these men and women's fate all due to a misunderstanding!"

"And all you have to do to save them... is to just say that you will join my army. What will you do Chao Yan?"

Growling lowly, Chao Yan had nothing left to do but join. Not wanting to endanger the life of those he loved, he would place his own life before them as long as they would live a life without violence. Slightly, his head bowed, his eyes closed, and the his lips moving but nothing emitting. Liu Zhang suddenly smirked and asked him what it was he said. Chao Yan then spoke louder, "My strength is yours to command..."

"Hehe.. good. Deng Xian! Wu Lan! Bring our new recruit to the blacksmith and have him make a weapon for Lord Chao Yan." Liu Zhang bowed his head as the two called upon officers did the same. They took much pride in obeying Liu Zhang that they took Chao Yan by the arms and dragged him out, as he did not want to leave. His eyes stared hatefully back at Liu Zhang, threatening him with his own fiery orbs.

Later however, Zhang Ren was sitting outside of the palace with his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Thinking about that right about now, Chao Yan would find out what has happened and will try and get to him. Not knowing what to do, Zhang Ren could only think of turning towards Yan's son, Pei. Somewhere in Cheng Du, Chao Pei was up and about and Ren needed to speak with him. "Only he could calm his father down once he hears of the news. Who knows what unearthly strength he posesses once under the powers of rage and hate. But how am I to find him? There are so many people and so little time before the enemy army gets here and Chao Yan is off into the battlefield." Thinking negatively, only lessened his hopes.

"Zhang Ren?" a voice came from behind him. "What troubles you?" This man was Leng Bao. He was kind of short and had a white piece of cloth wrapped around his forehead. He was quite built and he a strong jawline. Many could consider him more of a domestic affairs officer than a military officer. But, this was what he wanted to be.

"Oh... Good evening Leng Bao. Just thinking." Zhang Ren spoke with much disappointment that it even made Bao frown. "I have recently been introduced to a man and his son all because of bandits raiding his village and left no homes for them to stay in. So they came here in search of good hospitality. In the process of me trying to get him a meeting with our lord, I accidentally got him drafted. Oh, his family shall forever curse me!"

"Do not think like that! It was not your fault! Even though we cannot get him out of the service, since I came from the council and saw the situation unfold..."

"Really? What had happened?"

"Well... Chao Yan was forced against his will to join. He did not seem to happy and is now currently down at the blacksmith getting a weapon. He wont be coming outside for awhile." Leng Bao sighed as he manuevered beside Zhang Ren and sat beside him. The two were close friends and had nearly been through alot as children. It wasnt long though before Leng Bao said something. "Why dont you just stay away from him? Wait until after the war with Liu Bei?"

"Why would I do that? Chao Yan could die in battle and forever shall his death be my burden!"

"No... I have a feeling that a man such as he will not die so easily. His anger will practically make him invicible and it will make him fight like a tiger that would even put the mighty Lu Bu to shame." Leng Bao, who chuckled at the end of his sentence, looked at Zhang Ren who hopefully caught his sarcasm.

"Yes... you are right. I should not worry much for it will be the death of me." Zhang Ren laughed. "Besides... I do not think that anyone in Liu Zhang's entire army can match the strength of Lu Bu."

"You kidding?" Leng Bao brought up both of his arms and flexed, showing his rock hard arms. A joke between the two sent them both cackling and howling. As the two laughed, a young man walked up the stairs with a smile on his face. Politely he said hello and bowed to them with much respect. The two trying to regain their composure, they stood and returned bows and asked what they could do.

"I was wondering if you had seen my father?" a question parted with the young man's lips. It was then Zhang Ren noticed who it was. It was the son of Chao Yan, Chao Pei. The young man smiled widely as his eyes shifted from one man to the other awaiting an answer. Leng Bao coughed as he brought up a hand to cover his mouth. Zhang Ren lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck. It was hard to speak knowing that you were the one who is sending their father to their death if he goes and fight. "Im sorry... perhaps I should go and ask someone else?"

"I am sorry Chao Pei." Zhang Ren apologized suddenly. This caught Pei by suprise. As Zhang Ren continued to speak about his father's wherabouts and the situations doned upon him, Chao Pei's happy childish sparkle disappeared. Pei didnt know what he would've done if his father had died before realizing his dream... it was then Pei had an idea. If his father would die in battle; he would too. "Chao Pei! Do not speak like that! You are still young and have much to accomplish before your time is to come! Please rethink this!"

"No! I wish to be by my father's side till the very end! We made a promise years ago that we would withstand the hard experiences through life together, through thick and thin! I cannot abandon him now when I know he wouldnt of abandoned me!" Those words forcefully bursted through Chao Pei's lips as Leng Bao and Zhang Ren listened through his pleads.

"Very well then..." Zhang Ren finally said beneath his breathe. "If you so wish to join your father in this battle. Leng Bao and I shall take you to see Lord Liu Zhang."

"Thank you..." Pei said with his childish smile coming to his face. Leng Bao sighed as he turned and lead the two back towards the palace doors. However, the young man could feel his legs shaking as he stepped through those two huge doors. The atmosphere changed and the surroundings grew quite dimmer. Light hardly made its way into the main hall until they reached the hallways leading to the throne room. Walking along that hallway, Chao Pei looked outside and noticed his father walking along two men. He was dressed in armor with a helmet with designs on the side plates. Yan had a long piece of cloth tied around his waist as it waved in the wind. Soon they reached the hall where the view towards the outside was not visible anymore.

"Chao Pei... please go inside with Lord Leng Bao and discuss your reasons for joining to Lord Liu Zhang. I am other business to attend to. Forgive me..." Zhang Ren spoke softly, sounding as if he was about to cry for some odd reason.

"Yes. Do not worry about me if that is what you are thinking." Chao Pei smiled trying to cheer Ren up. However Zhang Ren did not respond and only walked away with great haste. Turning his head, Leng Bao could be seen with his head bowed and his hand on the giant rope attached to the door. This must've been how the door was opened.

"Just enter and bow your head. After that await an answer and continue with your explanation. I shall be here with you so do not fret..."

"Alright..."

Opening the doors, Chao Pei could feel sudden eyes dart towards him and scanned his body. His body froze and he couldnt feel his feet as he tried to take a step forward. Leng Bao placed a hand on Pei's shoulder suddenly that made him relax. Nervously, he stepped in and slowly the door closed behind him. Straring off into the room, he could see Liu Zhang staring right back. Their eyes met and a slight tension could be felt between the two. What words to say to such a man of great respect and responsibility?

"Lord Liu Zhang. I have come to join the ranks of your army under the circumstances that I may be positioned with my father, Chao Yan." Closing his eyes tightly, his head lurched forward, bowing, and his hands went up; fist in palm. "Please... I beg of you to let me join so that I may be with my father. He is all I have left..."

Liu Zhang watched the young man oh so carefully. Standing up, he slowly made his way around the table and walked towards the man who was now trembling with fright. It was easy to tell he was nervous and shy and wasnt good around crowds of people unless they were known to him and his father. This made him smile devishly. Another warrior to send out onto the battle field? Yes and no. Yes, this young man can make another great addition to his army; No, because he looks as if he lacks military skills and the skill to wield a sword. "Young child... My answer to such a request will need to take some time as I consult with the other members of this council, for I think, as well as everyone else here, think you are too young to march out onto the battlefield..."

"Lord Liu Zhang, please! I beg of you! I cannot leave my father to die on his own without knowing that he left his son and village people the knowledge he has always given us! No man alive can provide us with such compassion and love for the people! And if you do not recruit me, I shall find another way of going to battle along side my father! Either way I shall be by his side to the very end!" Chao Pei said loudly, as he could feel hot streaming tears running down his cheek. Leng Bao stared at him as he went on. "Lord Liu Zhang... please..."


End file.
